User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 3: The Lying Begins
I had to get back, and think of a good excuse for why me and Omar didn't beat up Gary. As I peddled back on my stolen bike, I thought of the things Gary had told me. Apparently, there was some psycho loser kid at Bullworth, and Gary was going to set him up in a fight against Russell. The kid had no chance, heck even us Townies didn't mess with Russell. We weren't stupid. Reckless, yes, but not stupid. I didn't plan on telling anyone what happened between me and Gary, that was my fricking business, no one else's. I hit the brakes, as I came close to the New Coventry underpass, not because I was scared of the Greaseballs - I frickin' ain't scared of anyone. It was because I saw Anita, she was flirting with one of those Bully kids. I climbed off the bike, and walked over to her. "Hey, Cody," she said, noticing me. She winked at the boy, I think it was David or Davis or something like that. "We'll finished this later," she told him. She walked over to her motorbike - a rather generous gift from her dad, I was dead jealous. She climbed onto the bike, not putting on a helmet. She thought they were for the wussies. "Want a ride?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at me. "Heck yeah," I replied, climbing on the back. "Chem lab?" she enquired. "Course," I replied, again short and sweet. We practically flew through New Coventry, and then Blue Skies. It was one heck of a rush, not as big a rush as what I got when I looked Gary in the eyes. She hit the brakes outside the chem lab gates, she couldn't go in, because she wasn't a Townie. I climbed down off the back, and smiled at her. "Meet up later, at the carnival?" she asked, then hit accelerate, so I couldn't refuse. She knew I'd be there anyway, it was a Townie thing to push around school kids that had a curfew. Ed, Gurney and Omar walked out of the gates. "CD, I'm impressed. You've never hit all five before," Gurney said, giving me a slap on the back. "Yeah well, couldn't let the losers get away, could I?" I replied, with a cocky smirk. We walked to the docks, to do the usual: trash things and throw it in the water. It got me thinking, that he did have a point. Usually, I missed someone. The most I've ever gotten before, was three hits. Something was different. But, I'd never admit that. As far as the Townies are concerned, it was all me. "What did that kid want?" Ed asked me. He didn't put his arm around me, like he usually did. His bitch had totally snitched on me. I wondered for a minute, if Omar had seen what happened after I thought he left. "What kid?" I asked, playing dumb. "That kid that was with you, under the gazebo," Omar said, being the creeper that he is. "Oh, him. Nothin'. Some loser's going to fight Russell," I told them, not telling the whole truth. Besides, I didn't have to answer to them. I should have felt guilty about making out with Gary, then lying to Ed. But I didn't, heck, I felt so not guilty about it, that I made out with Gary the very next afternoon. How did that happen? Dammit, you're too nosy for your own good. Fine, I'll tell ya what frickin' happened. So, Mum was home for a change, nagging me as usual. I was lounging around on the sofa, watching some crap program on TV. Mum had criticized everything from my hair, to how I 'ruined' all my clothes. Actually, I think I made them better. Well, whatever. "Since you have nothing better to do, you can go over the road and ask Mrs Smith if she has my portfolio. I was sure I showed it to her," Mum said at me. It was all background noise to me. "Cody!" she shouted. "What?" I shouted back, only partly giving a crap. "Go over the road, and ask Mrs Smith if she has my portfolio, now!" she shouted in response. "Fine!" I shouted back. I got up and stomped out of the living room, then down the hallway, finishing off with a slamming of the front door. Damn, I'm good at stomp outs. She'll be bitchin' about that later! Ah well. I rolled my eyes at the pristine lawns around us, this place was to damn faux 'perfect'. I live in Old Bullworth Vale, but don't hold that against me. We don't live in the 'rich' part, thank god. One of the smaller houses closer to the dam. I crossed the road, and knocked on the door opposite. Mum's bestfriend lived here, Mrs Smith. I don't know/care what her first name is. Mum probably did tell me, but I wasn't paying attention at the time. Mrs Smith opened the door, and looked at me with both shock and disgust about my appearance. She looked at me for a few seconds, like she was trying to figure out if I was trying to mug her or not. "Mum sent me over, she wants to know if you have her portfolio," I said, looking at her with fake curiosity. See, I can listen, sometimes. "Oh, that's right! She left it in the kitchen. Come in, Cody, while I fetch it," she said, moving out of the way. I walked through the door, and waited in the living room. I didn't sit down on the sofa, the place was too clean and prissy for my liking. I looked at some of the pictures on top of the fireplace. There was a picture of Mrs Smith looking much younger, and a rather stoic like child sat on her lap. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked at the next one, it Mrs and Mr Smith's wedding picture. I'd only ever seen him once before, he's in prison now. I don't know what for, again, I wasn't listening when Mum was talking about it. The last picture made my jaw drop, I couldn't believe it. It was him! Gary! I'd lived opposite him, all these years and never seen him. We'd gone to the same school and never spoken. "No effing way!" I muttered, looking at the picture with total shock. "I got the portfolio.." Mrs Smith said, as she walked into the livingroom. She was holding Mum's portfolio. Mrs Smith then looked at me, wondering what was wrong. "Is there something wrong with the picture? I'll have to clean the frame and..." "There's nothing wrong, I was thinking about something else," I lied. Damn, it was so easy to lie. First to Ed, now to Mrs Smith. I'd never lied much before, but now it was so damn easy! "Oh, good," she said, with a smile. I took the portfolio, and left the livingroom, I walked down the hallway. Just as I touched the doorknob, I heard someone walking across the landing. "Oi Mum, make me a sandwich," they shouted down the stairs. It was definitely Gary. "In a moment, my precious Angel. I'm just saying goodbye to Cody.." she called up the stairs. I exhaled, a stupid act on my part, because he walked down the stairs. I turned around to look at him, a awkward expression on my face. Mrs Smith was smiling, blissfully unaware of our awkwardness. After all, last time we saw each other, I nearly beat him up and we made out a little. "We could hang out.." he suggested, like his Mother wasn't even in the room. "Sure if that's..." I glanced over at Mrs Smith. "Go right a head! Oh, and remember Gary, keep the door open, when you have girls in your room," she said, smiling. As she passed me, she patted my arm and whispered, "Not that he has girls in his room.." I wanted to laugh at his humiliation, for some reason, I found it so funny. So, I ditched my Mum's portfolio in the hallway, and headed up the stairs. His room was way too tidy for my liking, well except for the desk in front of the window, it was covered in pieces of paper and a blueprint map, that looked like it was of the school basement. Another thing I noticed, was that his room was right opposite mine. "You're my stalker now?" he asked, watching my every movement. I noticed that about him, he had that 'look'. One that was like he was looking right into me, seeing everything I feared, everything I hated.. everything. Like it was all out on display, like a blueprint. I scoffed. "As if! Mum sent me over." I even rolled my eyes. He sat down on his bed, his back resting against the wall. I sat down on the end of the bed, not looking at him. This was so damn awkward. "Not in school?" I said, like it was a sarcastic statement. "Na. That psycho puppet's a total moron, being around him for longer than five minutes..." He paused, like he was trying to think of something. Or trying to be dramatic. "I feel like my brain is dripping out of my head, one drop at a time." "You thought you'd hang out with your Mum?" I said, smirking at him. Then added a sarcastic comment,"That's so tough!" "As if!" he scoffed. Then, rolled his eyes. "Sandwiches and sodas whenever I want, brought straight to my room. Total peace and quiet. All I had to do was turn on the waterworks, and blubber something about them changing my meds again.." I'd never tell him this, but I was actually impressed. He could manipulate his own mother! Damn, if he didn't repulse me so, I'd fall in love with him. I don't know how it happened, but we did end up making out again. There was something so forbidden about it, that made me want to so much. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts